Namida wa shitte iru
by SteamFriedDumpling
Summary: Another angsty fic! Relena gathers courage to tell Heero about her feelings, bu Heero turns her down, flatly! What consequences awaits this couple as a looming danger waits ahead the two? please RxR!


**__**

**__**

**_Disclaimer: I, a very poor and struggling writer do not own GW and their respective characters. I f I was born early, then perhaps I do. But I was a bit decade late so because of that, I dont own GW. And please dont sue me... I'm broke right now..:P_**

****

* * *

****

_**Prologue: A Night To Remember**_

****

****

She had been preparing for this day for almost half her life since she met him. This time, for sure, she'll tell him what she really feels. And ask him to stay by her side and never leave her again. And this time is the perfect time to tell him.

It was the yearly celebration of the Eve wars, commemorating the peace that was nearly lost due to false beliefs and misunderstanding. Everyone who was a part of that fateful night would be there, especially him.

He, who fought so hard with a fellow gundam. He, who risked her life to save her. And he, who has also captured her heart.

It was actually planned by Hilde and Duo, whom had been her confidante of her problems of the heart. According to them, Heero is the kind of guy who doesnt care about anything except his missions. other than that, he is oblivious to his surroundings. so she need to tell him her feelings so he'll have some idea on why she kept on chasing after him. She has to clue him in. And that she intends to do this night.They'll bring him on the night's party and have them dance together. From there, she'll take care of it, do what she must do.

She chose a lavander cocktail tube dress with a trailing pastel pink obi sash tied around the waist for that night. It has a v-cut on the front, with a pastel blue inner garment to hide her cleavage from sight. The skirt was asymetrically cut, with the front of her slim legs, exposed and the back skirt ends at her heel. It was given to her by Lucrezia last summer and it perfectly suited her. Her bare shoulders and her slim figure were very much accentuated.

Her honey blonde hair was curled on the ends, falling loosely on her shoulders. A simple silver lace necklace adornes her neck, and a matching silver bracelet on her small wrist. When Lucrezia saw her, her jaw dropped at her striking beauty in that gown. It means, everything is perfect now.. All she needs now is the enough strenght to confess to him, that she is still wondering where in the world will she get the right strenght to do it...

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Tears in the Sky**_

****

****

****

The pouring rain on her face had numbed her senses. As her heart was now. It was a November night and the unexpected rain added the coldness of the temperature. Her body was already shivering from the cold but she seems to not notice it. Her hair was all wet, as if somebody hosed her down, all the curls were now wet and dull, clinging to her pale bare shoulders. Her lips were much paler from the cold and her body was shivering uncontrollably. Her makeup had already runned downed her face, with the maskara trailing down her cheeks. Her once beautiful dress was nothing more but a ruined, crumpled and dull looking dress, looking nothing than what it was before.

_How could he...Why was he always this cruel to me... Why?_

_Did I did something wrong to have him treat me like this?_

_Do I really deserve to be treated this way?_

"What ever Heero said to her must have really upset her, she's been like that for almost an hour. That's it! I'm going to get her inside!" Hilde went past Duo who was still watching Relena from the window.. " Let her be. She's still in the dumps. Just let her cry as long as she can then we'll get her." Duo closed the curtains of and slumped on the couch, with legs crossed."Are you insane! She could get sick by staying out in this cold weather like that! I'm going to get her! And you cant stop me!" Hilde slammed the door as she left the room. Duo shrugged at Hilde's outburst and stretched out his arms in the air. "Women..so very impulsive...well, I might as well put my foot in it too!" He smiled and stood up, leaving the room with a new mission to accomplish.

* * *

Somewhere, with the same crying night sky, another soul was staring at the infinite dark sky. Drenched in the falling rain, hides the warm droplets from the man's eyes along with the rain.The man was still confused on what he had just did. Even though those were not the real words he wanted to say, he has no choice but to stand by it. It was Zero who told him that it will never work and it will just aggravate the situation. They are worlds apart. She was heaven, he was hell. And besides, the kind of life he's living right now is way far fetch from her way of living. Just by that, he already knows it'll never work.

_I did the right thing...there's no need to doubt_

_It will bring her more harm if I did that..._

_And besides, I am not worthy of her company._

_I can only see her beneath the shadows and can never come into the light with her..._

The cold was biting into his flesh now but he didn t care. It was nothing to him. He had been to a much more painful experiences and he can go with this like nothing. He had been faced to faced with Death for countless of times and he had been torured beyond an ordinary human can take. But what's bothering him was the strange ache he was feeling inside his heart. If he has a heart...that imaginative, emotion bearing heart...

* * *

"Relena, come inside now, it's freezing cold out here! brrrr" Hilde was shivering even with a blazer on. She opened the extra umbrella she brought and placed it on top of Relena. "Relena?" Hilde tapped Relena on the shoulder.

_My Gosh, she's soaking wet not to mention so cold! She might end up in a hospitalif I dont get her inside!_

Empty, emotionless eyes turned to meet Hilde's gaze. Hilde shocked at seeing Relena at her current state, dropped both of their umbrellas and embraced Relena, sobbing. "Relena...I'm so sorry.." Hilde felt the over flowing sadness from Relena's stiff and cold body.

"You dont deserve to be treated like this! You deserve a much better guy than him!" Hilde buried her face in her friend's shoulder, drenching herself in the falling rain. Relena softly touched Hilde's head and muttered something.Hilde looked up at her friend's face. Sober eyes,now empty of the lively emotion it earlier onced had, met her gaze.Relena smiled and suddenly collapsed, freaking Hilde out.

**_End of Chapter 1_**

****

****

_**Maniacal author's notes: Wootwoot! Another GW fan fic! and its still in progress! BTW, this is the edited part and I know its still a bit short...wahehehe...so there!I need yor reviews so I can continue this! wahehehehhe **_

_**Next Chapter: Flash back on what happened on that night and Heero's dilemma...woot!**_

Return to Top


End file.
